Bakugan Battle Brawlers
by Angel The Barian
Summary: The idea comes from a role play using a few original characters. Masquerade has left behind his apprentice now she seeks revenge on the Brawlers for his disappearance. Though things could turn out much differently than she originally planned.
1. Introduction to Temptress

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers**

**Two weeks have passed by with no sign or communication from Masquerade. Someone inside the lair was growing impatient, anxious and worried over the disappearance of her master. **

**Don't judge me this is my world. I have a few surprises in store too! **

**Rated because of the relationship between Masquerade and Temptress. (and my paranoia X3)**

It has been two long weeks since she had seen or heard from her master, Masquerade. She had grown quite impatient, anxious and worried that something bad had happened to him. All the while Masquerade told her to stay put no matter what. Living life in solitude was no fun without the other brawler she committed herself to.

A lone girl roamed the halls of their secret hideaway her only companion was her Bakugan, Arius. Just like her master the girl wore a mask, black with purple detailing concealing most of her face leaving open a portion for her mouth. Upon her head was a wig of lavender hair spilling over her shoulders though nowhere near as long as her real hair. She wore a corset black and purple, arm length gloves in purple, a black short skirt along with dark grey stockings and a pair of black laced up boots which had silver zippers on the insides. Her name was Temptress.

Temptress was Masquerade's apprentice he taught her all of his little tricks and most importantly how to brawl. Master and apprentice also had a unique relationship together. Masquerade always teased Temptress and led her on it was a sure way to get her to do anything he wanted and right now she really missed his touch.

"Where is he?" Temptress asked herself more than anyone else as she walked down the hall. "I can't take another day without him." She placed a gloved hand to her mask almost sounding as if she would cry.

"You worry too much. Those human emotions will get the better of you." Arius, her darkus dragonoid said from his perch on her shoulder. Arius was typical black and purple but with a streak of yellow on his head.

"I miss him." Temptress whined sitting in the control chair. "I can't help but feel something bad has happened or he'd be here. Where did my master go?"

"He would be disappointed in how you are acting right now, Temptress." Arius said.

Temptress sighed trying to hold herself together but she has had one too many lonely nights in the hide out. "The last thing he said to me was…"

Temptress could remember their last encounter like it were yesterday. Masquerade was teasing Temptress once again. He had picked her up carrying his apprentice to his bed and lay her on it then Masquerade proceeded to get very close to Temptress oh how she loved this attention. She had craved a moment like this for so long hoping nothing would go wrong. Leaning down as if he would kiss her Masquerade paused. "I have to go on a mission to battle the Brawlers, we will finish this later." And just like that Masquerade left Temptress unsatisfied on his bed.

Temptress rested against her hand thinking carefully over that memory. "They did something to him. It's the Brawlers it is their fault my master has gone missing what other explanation could there be? I know Master Masquerade told me to stay here but I'm tired of waiting for his return I'll forget his voice."

Arius didn't like it when his mistress became too dramatic and left her shoulder to sit on the computer. "Perhaps it is a test." He suggested.

If this were a test Temptress thought it to be a cruel one. This could go two ways it could be a test to see how well Temptress could handle things on her own or… "Maybe its time to see if I have enough training to defeat the Brawlers." Simple enough Temptress had an entire database at her fingertips she had been studying the Brawlers every moves. Temptress knew all of their cards, their strategies and their Bakugan. Piece of cake.

"So this is your plan mistress? I still say those emotions of yours are getting in the way of your logical thinking." Arius said.

"If I defeat the Brawlers then they have to tell me what they've done with my master! If nothing else I must avenge him." Temptress sounded like her mind was set on this plan. "You will help me in taking them down won't you, Arius?"

The Bakugan nodded in his small form. "If I must then I will go with you to achieve your goals." He'd never understand her odd emotions.

"Then it's settled our target is the Battle Brawlers." Temptress had a lot of work to do before going out on her own for the first time.


	2. Battle One

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers**

A dark solitude surrounded a mysterious Bakugan player by the name of Temptress the light of a computer screen glowed in the room. She was logged into the Bakugan Brawler's website checking on updates there always seemed to be more improvements all the time and the Brawlers always got all the glory. Maybe, Temptress thought that it was time to share some of that glory with someone who could bring something different to the field.

Shun looked over their website, there were some new updates about some of their recent victories. 'Marucho outdid himself this time.' He thought.

"It looks nice." His Bakugan Storm Skyress commented.

Shun nodded. "I'll make sure to let the others know." He told her. Shun closed the website and looked at Skyress. "People look up to us now. I don't think anyone other than us brawlers realizes that we had no choice but to do what we did. None of us asked for fame, it just kind of happened."

Skyress looked back at Shun. "Well you can't change any of that now. You should have known that people would look up to you guys after you all saved the world. Why are you thinking of this anyway?"

"I don't know Skyress." Shun admitted, "It's just something that popped into my head."

Shun got up from his seat and went outside, he was going to meet with Dan, Runo and Julie because they wanted to do a friendly double battle. When he got to the place where they were going to meet he saw that Dan was already there.

"Hi Shun, were going to show those girls who's boss right?" Dan called.

"Not if I can help it you won't!" Julie said joining them.

Shun gave her one of his rare smiles. "We won't know until Runo gets here." He told her.

Just then Runo hurried up to them, "Sorry I'm late guys, I was challenged to a brawl and the girl who challenged me looked like she wouldn't take no for an answer." She looked at the others. "Us brawlers might have some competition, she beat me!"

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

Temptress, as she called herself was pleased with a victory over one of the brawlers. She bounced Arius in her hand as the look of impatience crossed her face. The Bakugan flipped open and hovered above his mistress's hand.

"I may not be able to see through that mask but I can feel something is troubling you." Arius said.

"It's only one victory of many even Masquerade started out battling one person at a time." She said.

"You speak warmly of him." Arius said.

Even if she did that name would annoy Temptress as she rose from her chair. "We have a lot of work to do one win isn't enough we have to defeat them all. The more battles we win the stronger we will become the higher I will rise in rank." Temptress checked the status on her computer she hadn't gained much from one battle.

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

After the Brawlers finished their battle they headed to Dan's house to spend the rest of the afternoon. Once they were there Dan sat down at his computer.

"Runo, what was the name of the brawler who beat you?"

"She didn't say but I think her Bakugan addressed her as Temptress." Runo shrugged. "Why?"

In response to that Dan pulled up the rankings and searched for her name. Shun who was looking over his shoulder raised his eyebrows when Dan found it.

"Well she really isn't worth mentioning as far as rankings go." Shun remarked with a touch of surprise.

Dan nodded. "That means that she either has skill and hasn't been playing for very long or she might have just gotten lucky."

"Whichever it is I don't think that we have seen the last of her."


	3. Battle Two

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers**

Temptress started thinking about her next move it made perfect since to corner one Brawler at a time it made it much easier to defeat them that way. She had her sights set on the next girl.

"Subterra should no match for my cards."

She had accumulated various cards to match whatever strategy she wanted Temptress wanted to make sure she ran the show.

"I think another battle would do us both good." Arius said.

"Now we wait." Temptress made her way closer to observe and wait from the darkness. 'Maybe just maybe Masquerade would be proud of me... I haven't even begun to make a scratch on the situation patience is my only key.' She thought.

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

They were still sitting around at Dan's house talking when Julie looked at the clock and she stood up. "Sorry guys but I need to go now."

"Bye Julie." The others said as she left.

"I had better go too." Shun said getting to his feet. "See you all later." Shun headed home there were some things he had to do and he wanted to see if he could find out more about Temptress.

Temptress laughed out of the darkness her mask making it sound more devious than that of the little girl under it. "And where do you think you're going?" She hopped down out of a tree right in Julie's path.

Temptress raised one of her arms, she happened to be wearing one of Masquerade's signature launchers he had given out to those he coaxed to do his business.

"Its time we had a little battle." Arius was happy to battle again he got to show his true form which was the darkus dragon he really was.

A bystander slowed for a moment to look at the battle about to take place. "Ohh.." He knew this was serious so slipped away without being seen.

Julie stopped in her tracks. "Who are you?" She asked as she got ready to battle. "Gorem are you ready for this? I don't think that his is going to be an easy brawl."

Shun looked up the name Temptress, what he found was little to go on. Basically he found out that she turned up somewhere around the time Masquerade was there and that no one knew where she was now.

"I am Temptress, remember my name because its going to be right up there in the top ten!" She glanced over to her Bakugan. "Come to me Darkus Arius, we have a battle to win." The Bakugan moved quickly to his mistress and was set in the launcher.

The boy went in search of any of the other brawlers but with it being so late he would probably have little luck. "This new brawler is going to pose trouble."

"I should have known." Julie muttered crossly. "You won't find me so easy to beat! I'm ranked it the top ten and you're so low it isn't worth commenting on."

Shun found only a little more info on Temptress. He now knew that she was a Darkus Brawler and that she had Darkus Arius as her Bakugan. "Well we will have to wait and see what happens." He told Skyress.

"Is that what you really think? Fighting words should be left for the battlefield." Temptress didn't like someone talking her down. "Masquerade never would have treated me like that..." She was quick to start things off and already had a trap set in mind.

The boy kept running in a hurry until he bumped into Dan. "Oh my gosh! It's Dan of the Battle Brawlers! You're like a legend!"

The boy had blonde hair and brown eyes he dressed in a blue jacket with black shirt and black pants to match. "You must have heard by now about that masked barawler she's already got one of your friends tied up."

Julie nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Bakugan brawl!" She said to start the battle.

When Dan and the blonde boy reached the site the battle was over with Julie having lost.

"Hey!" Dan called out to Temptress. "If you want a real challenge brawl with me!" He walked up to her.

"Careful Dan." His Bakugan Drago warned.

Shun went back to the rankings and was surprised to find that Temptress had jumped up a few ranks.

Temptress looked at Dan through her mask. "To what do I owe this great pleasure?" It was impossible to see her expression but Temptress was very amused. "I was saving a little surprise for you and your friend Shun but I suppose that can come soon enough the next time we meet up."

Arius sensed her need for pleasure and Dan would certainly provide that attention she called out for. "Twice in a row are you sure Mistress Temptress?" Her Bakugan asked.

Temptress tilted her head to the side. "I want to play with this hot-headed boy he should bring me a little satisfaction."

Temptress already had a plan for Dan since she studied the attribute type each of the Brawlers used so it was easy to pick her gate and ability cards to what would suit the battles best. Temptress was just toying with Dan now if he was willing to give her attention she'd take it.

Dan looked at Temptress. "I'm Dan of the Battle Brawlers! Now are you going to accept my challenge or not?" He demanded. "You're letting my friends have all the fun!" He added.

Dan looked Temptress over from what he could tell Temptress looked to be about his age but it was hard to tell with her mask on.

Julie elbowed Dan. "What makes you so confident that you can beat her?"

Dan looked at Julie, he had forgotten that she was here. "How can I lose?" He replied

"Slow minded..." Temptress said to Arius. "I believe I already accepted your challenge Dan of the Battle Brawlers." Now she was mocking him. To his comment his friends are having all the fun she smirked. "You want fun do you? Oh I can give you fun all the fun you want I'm a very, what would you call it?" She looked to her Bakugan.

"A tease." Arius said.

"Hush now. Perhaps bored? So bring it on I'm ready for whatever you've got Dan!" Temptress said.

Dan frowned. The girl was making fun of him! "What are we waiting for then? Bakugan Brawl!" Dan threw out a gate card to start the brawl.

Temptress enjoyed poking at Dan, he acted just as she suspected. Flipping a gate card from her deck she too threw one out. "You think you can handle me? You'll never be able to tame this girl Dan Kuso!"

In anticipation Temptress threw a different Bakugan onto the field other than her Darkus Arius. Arius knew full well she wanted to see what Dan would be capable of in this battle feeling out her opponent as it were.

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

Temptress gave somewhat of a giggle. "Boys are the most fun." She looked at her Arius.

The boy from before ran over to Dan. "Did you beat her? Tell me you won! Was it a hard battle?" He was practically climbing on his hero for information. "Next time can I battle too?"

While Dan was distracted Temptress disappeared much in the way Masquerade would have done. No, she wasn't angry she felt a little happy to have such fun. Temptress wasn't beginning to play the dark game yet stealing Bakugan wasn't on her list. Arius benefited from the battle since he brawled with a high level Bakugan such as Drago, he was able to power up.

"I can't wait for the next one." Temptress said as she stepped inside her hideaway and ran her fingers through the wig on her head.

"Nor can I. With each passing battle I grow stronger." Arius said. He much preferred his released state as a dragon type Bakugan.

"He held me up slightly but nothing annoying. Next they see me I will be even stronger." Temptress said.


End file.
